Radio Mix - 2004-09-18 Triple J Mix Up
Introduction Radio Mix played by El Hornet for the ABC Triple J's Mix Up Show, broadcasted online on Triple J's website (between 9pm and 1am) and on-air. El Hornet provides occasional commentary while mixing. "The first tunes in the mix are great, if you thought neurofunk was all that same-2-step beats, as I've heard many times before, just listen to this new generation of producers and tunes, with really nice and funky beats and basslines, creating some nice songs that can make you rock the dancefloor and travel in your mind to an obscure and distant planet. The beats are fatter than ever and come dirty and broken, without the use off all those cliché breaks. Calyx & Teebee are coming with some killer pieces, Noisia also making some dope tunes (Monster is a perfect example of this new generation of sounds), and extra respect to Desimal - Zero Searcher, that is fucking amazing and probably a dancefloor smasher." = '-Snippet from Azkel's Dogs On Acid Forums comment about the mix' = Contains the following Pendulum related tracks: * 0:10: Pendulum - Masochist * 4:37: Ed Rush & Optical - Bacteria (Pendulum Remix) Tracklist Retreived from MixesDB. # Pendulum - Masochist Kaos # Ed Rush & Optical - Bacteria (Pendulum Remix) Virus # Noisia, Mayhem & Pacific - Centepod Obsessions # Phace - Implant # Calyx & Teebee - Cyclone Shadow # Sub Focus, Howtek & Brookes Brothers - Verano (Alternative Version) # X-Plorer & Deepulse - Sahara Obsessions # Klute - Finger In The Hole Suicide # Klute & Marcus Intalex - Make A Stand Suicide # Tetradin - Amgod Obscene # Teebee - Mercury Photek # Noisia - Monster Subtitles # Klute - Time 4 Change Suicide # Desimal - Zero Searcher https://archive.org/details/ArmadaTracks Free Release # Phace - Now! Subtitles # Ed Rush & Optical - Gasmask (Remix) Virus # Klute - Traffico (Cause 4 Concern Remix) Release # Brain - Banghra Dub https://archive.org/details/ArmadaTracks Free Release # dBridge Feat. Jenna G - Silent Wonder Bingo # Spherix - Clarity # dBridge & Fierce - Daylight Exit # Hive - Against The Grain Metalheadz # Seneca - Worm Tank (Mindscape VIP) # Teebee - Snakestyle Practice Venom 2 Vampire # Motion - Alien Sightings TDM # Polar - Untitled - LVTD003 # Defiant - Lifeforms Release # Psidream & Resound - Time Goes By Communications # Calyx - Tearing Us Apart Shadow # Calyx & Teebee - Follow The Leader Shadow # Pacific - Someone Else DSCI4 # Desimal - Sun Signal # ?? (throughout till the end) = Tracklist is incomplete from 2:01:01 on. Help us fill it if you know the tracks! = Audio YouTube Link MediaFire MP3 *Bitrate: 192 KB/s *File Size: 168 MB *Length: 2:07:16 *Frequency Range Peak: 13.5 kHz for the first 10 minutes, 15.5 kHz for the rest *Comment: Occasional commentary by El Hornet, otherwise radio stream quality audio. The first 10 minutes are merged with the rest of the recording, because there are two different rips of the mix with different lengths. The rips have been combined using MP3DirectCut with their bitrates matched, so they could be merged without re-encoding the audio of the longer rip. Misc * InTheMix thread announcing the event alongside a few other Australian Pendulum events